Do You Remember
by Unfortunate Circumstances
Summary: Completed-I'm done with this story. Three of the changed contemplate what has happened and come to their own realizations. Huge M3 spoilers.
1. Do You Remember, Lucas

I just thought of this one while listening to some unusual music. I'm restlessly bored with school. D:  
QotD:  
"Oh my God! Does that mean Lucas has some kind of hold over Claus?! That means Lucas could grow up to be an evil dictator and rule th-HEY WAIT A SECOND! SOMEONE ALREADY DID THAT!!"  
-MaskedChild

* * *

We buried him, finally, after three years of searching. After the reformation of the Earth was complete, I still had nightmares and I couldn't sleep. How many people had given up their very essence of being to their twisted king?

This could happen again. Oh, God. Don't let it happen again. But...now as I lie awake once more with bloodshot eyes and pale skin wrapped around a suffering skeletal frame...now I can see that history is full of tyranny on this scale, and higher. Many, many more people have died. Countless others scarred. And I overthrew a...a selfish leader with my brave dog, Boney...the hotheaded princess, Kumatora...the righteous thief, Duster...and my persistent father, Flint.

My brother Claus fought alongside me once...and attacked me three times. More than that in the past. Oh, my idiot brother who lies in his grave, unable to decay! My foolish, foolish bullheaded brother! I should have stopped you. I should have, but I could never have fathomed the destruction you would wreak on everyone's lives. My own twin!

But I remember that faint glimmer of who you were underneath all the machinery and wires, and underneath the brainwashing. You stood and stared, as did I. We were locked in our own mental battles before clashing with each other. How pointless war is! And how petty! How does people killing each other solve problems?! My brother, you were never aware of this...but then, you were much too young. As was I.

Oh, how the quiet child awaits his day to be freed. My mother awaits. But, I will go when my body is ready. I will not force myself upon the yawning grave, I have too much to live for and not enough time to do it all. So little time we have on this Earth...my brother and my mother, you understand this very well. What a small space we occupy compaired to the Earth's-and the universe's-existence! We are merely a breath in time, a hair in that long line with important history dates scrawled down hastily in classrooms across the world. Who decides who is important?

Who is important? Am I important on a global scale? I don't know. I honestly don't care. I was doing what came to me as right, and so was the King. It so happened that our versions of 'right' clashed with each other. Does everyone see on a black-and-white scale only? Can you be wrong, and the other person be wrong as well? If I was writing this down, I could ask Kumatora and Duster and Dad if my thoughts are right...see what they think.

But all opinions are completely different, as people have a different grasp on reality. And so do I. This is my reality, my realization. I am not a kid anymore. I'm thinking more like a cynical adult who is crippled and lying in the street corner with no food, no water, and no family members. I may become this, if these thoughts do not cease.

Mother, are you hearing me? Brother, don't be angry. I know you're angry. You're always in some sort of extreme, while I am usually...mellowed down. Or maybe right now you're busy eating heavenly omelettes. I hope you share when I get up there! I bet Dad will be there before me. And so will Boney. I'll be all alone, as I usually am...maybe that fantasy of the crippled adult _is _possible...

Well, maybe not...

I understand that King P still does not see the error of his ways...perhaps an eternity trapped in a hell of his own making will finally awaken his common sense, but he is already several millenia years old and still does not understand. I don't know if he believes in God, or a Hell off this earth. But I DO know there is a hell on this planet.

And it is underneath Nowhere Island.


	2. The Lament of Claus

Welcome back to the second Do You Remember. I decided to continue this. Yes, I've also decided that Claus isn't exactly dead. He'll tell us why in his own time, so please be patient...I'll also try to make these longer.

QotD:  
"Lucas, what's that you're reading?"  
-sob-  
"What's wrong?!"  
"YOU TRAITOR, CLAUS! YOU'VE BETRAYED ME! And the witch too, but...ME TOO!"  
-_New Culture. _If you get the reference, you'll get a mention on one of my more popular stories.-  


* * *

...What time is it?  
I'm confused. I'm lying in dirt, and I can't move. I don't need to breathe, but it weirds me out holding my breath. I can feel bones underneath me. I won't rot to pieces like Mom. Oh man, am I lying over Mom?! Aah...get me out...please, I'm still alive...can't you tell?! I can't move! Get me out, someone...please.

Please...

You've forgotten me...haven't you? I have been left behind. Just another mistake...and another child will take my place. Another woman will take Mom's place. I don't think Lucas will let her...maybe Dad won't do that, but...I don't know. Right now, the time could be twenty-seven o' clock and I would never know. Armageddon could come, and I wouldn't care. Technically, according to medical experts, I should be dead and gone.

...Of course, the same was said when I attacked Drago and failed to carry out my mission of what I now see as perverted justice. I was shutting down and then, hands lifted me. I couldn't hear them-I was in a stupor and extremely close to death, from what I heard once I woke up in the recovery unit. And I never knew what happened before that.

They had told me I was of non-human origin. In other words, they _created_ me. And that is a SIN! _A SIN AND A LIE!_ I believed them-I didn't have any conscience at the time that warned me they were lying. But some lies to some people are true to others. Is there really a lie that everyone does believe?

I was trained. Day after day, against cardboard cutouts and plush scarecrows tied to sticks in a gun range. I honed my PSI, my special skill that made me wanted. They had to amputate my arm in the operation room because it wasn't responding well and actually got infected... They replaced it, marveling at the simplicity of THAT operation. It's an easy thing to figure out-I am more mechanical than just my arm.

...They could manipulate me at will...make me do things I never recalled...horrendous things that they said they were 'below'. I still don't remember, even after my 'death' in which I have finally recovered my past. Hearing the sound, over and over in my head, of Mom's voice pleading with me. I didn't know. I couldn't begin to _comprehend _who this woman was, and why her voice hung in the air as the moon could.

They said they were below torture and killing. Yes? I still remember what I look like. I think I look like torture, and I KNOW I look like death. But, I am here, and they are getting their own justice. I hope their other Chimeras tear them to shreds. (That would be justice to me. But I can't dole out justice.)

Oh, brother, I can hear you cursing my name! I can feel a wound in my heart begin to bleed as you lament over my fallen grace. Or maybe the biological half of me is beginning to return to the cycle at last...then, I will never move. I can never speak. I can't begin to share what I have realized with the world.

What a fate...to be isolated, underneath Earth and still conscious, still breathing with tremendous pressure on your chest...I don't have a coffin, Mom doesn't have a coffin. I think the rock my head rests on is her skull! Oh please, come save me...I've been spun away into a twisted fairy tale with a rewritten ending that only pleases the saps and the wanna-be heroes.

I cannot bring myself to peace...someone must take me.

** Lucas, my brother! Hear me...with this accursed PSI...my message. I am still here. I am ready to die. Come and take me.  
_Come and take me!_**


	3. Kumatora Judges

Here's my third Do You Remember!  
QotD:  
"She almost made me cry!"  
-Masked Man, about Kumatora  


* * *

One of my favorite memories. I stare out the window, at the large half-moon hanging in the sky by what looked to be a few threads.  
_"AAAHHH!! ISSHE OKAY?!  
He shook my body and I slapped his hand. "Lemme looooooone."  
"Kumatora's perfectly fine. Just tired."  
"Go drown yourself in a hot spring," I moaned. "Five more MINUTES! I'M TIRED AS HELL."  
"Um, um, um...we have to hurry!"  
(That's a good idea! Hurry, hurry, hurry!)_

_"Fine!" I growled, sitting up and swiping at the dirt on my clothing. "I'LL DAMN, JOLLY WELL HURRY THE HELL UP! NOW GO AWAY! AND LET ME DO SO IN **PEACE!"**_

I close the shades and sit down on the wood floor of my bedroom. I was renting out a hotel room in a hotel, appropriately. It was convienient, and I had the money. I prefer hard wood floors to ants and dirt. That's the mentality of a lot of people. But on other lines, I'm not like a lot of people at all. Why did we get to be different? And why the hell is my hair pink?! That pisses me off.

Probably my biggest question, why was I born with PSI? Why couldn't I have grown up normal? And my parents, now they're gone. I guess I sympathize with Lucas on that bit...he's got a father sure, but he's not as emotionally tough as I am. He may as well be an orphan. But I guess it's a good thing he's not hardened. I'm hardened.

My heart has a block of ice around it.

Well, I guess that means I won't ever suffer from heartbreak. If I do, the ice will numb it and make it better. Ugh, I can just imagine, too. Dammit. It makes me think of Lucas' account of...that wonderful-sounding woman Hinawa. I doubt she ever did a bad thing in her life. She and that dinosaur Drago did nobody any harm.

Until _they _came.

_They _ruined everything about the little town. Even got to the point where Osohe was concerned in the whole ordeal. I guess I have to grudgingly thank the army for getting people to go find me. But still! ...I can't forgive all they've done. ...I may only know by accounts, but I've SEEN what they can do. The army. It's not really their fault, is it? Just little dolls in a doll world, being controlled by The Human. 'The Human' in this case being that miserable, no-good, fatassed ugly-as-hell twisted King P. What _happened _to him in his childhood?

And why did he bring it all on us?  
What kind of woman deserved to be viciously mauled to the point where her heart was skewered on the recieving end of a Drago's fang?  
What kind of child deserved to be indignantly violated in death? In all three factors, as well-the body, the mind, and the soul!  
What kind of father deserved to see his two sons fighting to the death in the struggle of good versus evil?!  
What kind of man deserved to bear the entire burden of a buried past on his shoulders for the goodwill of all?

And the spoiled consciences of the people-was it really their fault? The utopian lifestyle interrupted by technology...sometimes technology and advancement means the killing of innocence, doesn't it? I don't know. I'm not smart. I have more questions than I do answers, and I swear I'd better not be called 'wise' simply because I ask my questions in public. (Dammit.)

Ugh. What time is it? My head is spinning from all this thinking. Thinking is dangerous-officials don't want you to do it. They expect blind obedience. People riot against that ignorance and add to it, somewhat. Sometimes I ask them why they're rioting...and nobody has an answer...

So, I guess that's going to be our future, eh?


End file.
